The Light Landers: Book One: The Dark Landers
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: This is my try at a Lion King story. This may or may not expand into a series. I need peoples reviews to have to okay. Rated T for mention of death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

You have probably heard of the Pride Lands and Pride Landers. You have? Good, then you may have also heard of the Outlands and the Outlanders. You've heard about them, too? Wow, you guys are pretty good at knowing your lands. But have you ever heard of the Dark Lands and Light Lands? Ah ha! I knew you didn't know everything!

I'm one of the Lightlanders, a lioness. When I was a cub, the Dark Lands were taken over by Windwatcher, a mad lion. He had hired the jackals to help him with his rule. He and his followers, which were a third of our very large pride, ran us out of our home, at Night Rock. We traveled very far, in search of a new home. The Light Lands.

We traveled far from the Dark Lands, and into the Pride Lands. There, we met King Simba and his pride. My father, King Rivertalon, had explained everything to King Simba and said that the cubs could stay at Pride Rock. I met Princess Kiara and the King's majordomo, Zazu.

But I am getting ahead of myself. This story, if you choose to read it, is the story about the Light Landers. About us. And how we left our home, in search of a safer place to rule over.

_This is our story_.

_**This is the story of the Light Landers**_.

* * *

Like the little ending there? I intend to make this more than just one story. I want to make a series out of it, and the title of the series is "The Light Landers". It's a……. working title. Please tell me if you want me to make a series out of this one, little story. Please review!!!! And yes, I know this chapter is short.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two to the Light Landers: Origin Book One: The Dark Landers! Please review after reading if you want.

* * *

My name is Kayela, a rather odd name I'll admit. I am a Light Lander. But this story isn't about me. It's about my pride, and my own experiences within it. Well, to start off, I didn't live in the Light Lands since my birth. I was oringinally born a Dark Lander. In the Dark Lands, it was always clouded and this is what made the Dark Lands, well, dark. All of us, the Dark Landers, were either dark brown or a simple brown. I myself am a dark brown lioness with a single, darker stripe running from my nose to my tail, which had the same color as the stripe. My father is a dark brown lion with a near-black mane, and my mother is a brown lioness.

I might as well start from the begining of the story. I think it started when I was born. Alright then, we'll start from there, since I can't seem to remember when it really started. I was born in a very dark cave, the main cave of Night Rock. As soon as I could see clearly, I was taken out of the cave, and presented to all in the kingdom.

"Mother," I cried in the dark. "Where are you? Why was I taken from you?"

"Hush now, my child," I could hear my mother's voice close by. "It is alright. I am here for you, Kayela. There is no need to fear." I found her belly and dug my way into it. I never wanted to wake up, or leave the cave. I only wanted to stay by my mother, never to leave her side. I hoped my friends wouldn't wake me. We may be cubs, but we have amazing eyesight and could see and play well inside the dark caves of Night Rock.

"Hey, wake up, wake up! Come on Kayela," A voice said close to me. It was Dustclaw, my friend. He always loved to play and go on adventures around Night Rock. "Get up!!" I, mostly unwillingly, woke up, seeing Dustclaw's big green eyes in front of me.

"Yes, Dustclaw?" I asked, trying not to let my anger show. Dustclaw gave me a confused look, then understanding what I meant.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted play with the rest of us," He answered smoothly. Nightfeather, my cousin, stood close behind him, with Cloudheart nearby. All my friends. My friends whom I knew would look after me, as would I for them. I stood up, stretched and yawned. Dustclaw looked about ready to run across all of the Dark Lands with only his happiness to fuel him. Dustclaw was a dark brown cub with a tuff of black fur on his head and a tuff of black fur on his tail as well. He had big, bright, green eyes that hardly ever showed anything other than happiness or joy. Nightfeather was a light brown cub with a tan belly and a dark brown line run from her nose to her under belly fur. Cloudheart was a very light brown cub, almost like one of the clouds in the sky above the kingdom.

"Mother, I'm going to play with my friends, is that all right with you?" I asked my mother. She nodded and we run off after each other. I soon took the lead, with Dustclaw right behind me, and Nightfeather and Cloudheart behind him. I was next in line to rule over the kingdom, so I was often called 'Princess', a title I hated very much.

"Well, looks like Princess Kayela is as fast as a cheetah!" I really hated Dustclaw at the moment. But I soon stopped dead in my tracks, the other cubs sliding into me as they tried to keep from sliding into each other. There was another lion in front of us, and he didn't look all too happy to see us.......

* * *

Hey, look! My first cliff hanger! Cool! I wonder what will happen to the cubs....... and who was that lion........ Only I know, and I can't believe it!

I'll be updating this at least every other day, hopefully I'll be able to. I hoped you enjoy chapter deux! That means 2 in French. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter trois is coming your way!! I will count in french how many chapters there might be : Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, nerf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, vint et un, et vingt-deux. If you can figure out what that means, then you guys know your French!!! Chapter 3!!

* * *

I couldn't move, none of us could. Dustclaw was shaking, never before had he done that. Nightfeather's eyes were probably wider than the sun. Cloudheart was audibly whimpering. A pair of yellow eyes, eyes that seemed to be staring holes into ours. This lion had a pure, blacker-than-night mane, claws that appeared to be able to tear anything to the smallest of shreds. But soon, strangely enough, seemed to soften.

"Children, were are you heading off to?" He asked softly. This lion, this terrifying, scary, predator, was my father. Rivertalon was his name, most likely the kindest lion you'll ever meet. My blue eyes stared into his amber eyes.

"We were heading off into some of the caves we found yesterday," I answered him, as calm as I could be.

"Well, just stay safe," Father said. He left us to be on our way, giving us a quick glance before runnig into the darker parts of Night Rock.

"Kayela," Dustclaw started. "You're father scares me." Nightfeather and I giggled at his words. Soon, we were off again, heading into the caves we called "The Echoing Caves". We called them that because when ever we'd talk, there would be a series of echos to follow.

*******************

"Kids were are you?" My father's voice echoed. Three of us came running out of the cave. Dustclaw came running out chasing us, pretending to be a giant lion trying to capture us.

"Run as fast as you might, but I'll always be able to catch you, and make you my followers!!!" Dustclaw yelled at the three of us. Cloudheart turned to face him, as Cloudheart was the "hero" of our game.

"I'll never let you hurt my friends!" He yelled back at Dustclaw.

"No, Cloudheart!! You don't know how strong he is!!" Nightfeather pleaded to Cloudheart.

"You should listen to your friend, Tiny Lion!" Dustclaw sneered. My father cleared his throat, startleing the four of us.

"Sorry, Father. We were just playing around, you know?" I said. My mother smiled.

"Darkfang," My father said to my mother. "Maybe it's time to show our daughter her future kingdom."

I wondered what Father really meant by that. Maybe I was going to be able to see the whole kingdom, and maybe see the bright light towards the end of the kingdom, like in the stories we'd always hear.

"Come, my daughter. It is time to see your future," Father said. I looked to my friends, whom all bowed their heads at me and Father. I followed him out of the main cave, and into the light of the kingdom. It was a dim light, but I was very much able to see through it. The light reminded me of a fog, strangely enough.

"Kayela, this is the kingdom you shall rule over," My father said. I couldn't believe my eyes..........

* * *

From now on, every chapter will end with a cliffhanger. Is anyone wondering why she couldn't believe her eyes? If you are wondering, click the review button. If you are not wondering, then you may can choose not to voice your words on it.

This ends chpater trois!! I will aslo be ending each chapter with some simple French, since I'm not fluent in it yet. Au revior!! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update!! I didn't Internet connection at all so I'm really sorry! Okay, to make up for my crappy computer's connection, I give you chapter quatre! 4!

* * *

"I, I can't believe it," I muttered. The kingdom, though covered in a fog-like light, was beautiful. I saw a stream with a few lionesses drinking from it (A/N: Remember, the ledge she is standing on is close to the ground. If you jump off you can still die....think of it as how high Pride Rock's is). Then I saw it: The light at the end of the kingdom. It was so bright I had to turn my eyes away from it.

"This, Kaeyla, will someday be all yours, to rule over as however you please," My father said.

I looked up at him with wonderment, my amazement shining in my eyes. I was filled with joy, happiness and curiosity, emotions I couldn't contain any longer. I pounced onto my father, who laughed at my childish actions. The two of us play-wrestled for quite some time, as the clouds began to darken.

"Tomorrow, my daughter, I will show you the kingdom," Father said, heading off towards the cave. I took one last look at the kingdom and then wondered into the cave. I found the other cubs, such as Treetalon, Swifttail, and Rainnose, just to name a few. I curled up next to Dustclaw, whom had waited for my return.

"Dustclaw, you won't believe it!" I excitedlt whispered to him. "The light at the end of the kingdom is _real_!"

"It is?" He tiredly asked. I nodded and put my paw on top of his head.

"Yes, it is. Now please, go to sleep," I said, pushing his head down to the ground. Dustclaw settled down next to me, and the two of us fell asleep.

*******

I woke up the next morning, and quickly ran out of the cave, out into the dark of the kingdom. I guessed everyone else was still asleep, as I was, at least to me, the only one awake. I decided walk around Night Rock, and look for something to do until the others woke up. I thought about waking up Father, and decided to do so. The only problem was how to wake him.

'_How am I going to do this? I mean, I just can't walk in there and forcefully wake him. It would be very rude, and I might get in trouble,_' I thought to myself. I honestly thought about running in there and shaking him awake, but I threw that idea away. I thought about just heading off and exploring the kingdom by myself, but that idea didn't seem very reasonable. No idea about what to do. I finally settled on just sitting down and waiting. At least that way I could see the light at the kingdom's end. But, it wasn't there.

"So much for this idea," I muttered to myself. Then, I smelled something very foul. I looked to my left. No one there. I looked to my right. It was a lion. But, he didn't look like one I recognized.

"Child, you shouldn't be out here alone. It's very dangerous,"....

* * *

Who is this strange lion? Well, Kaeyla did say she didn't recognize the lion, so he must not be a member of the pride.

Like? Hate? If it's either of these, then you can review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter cinq! 5!

* * *

"Child, you shouldn't be out here alone. It's very dangerous," The lion said. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

This lion scared me. I never met him, and he was huge with a jet-black mane, and glowing green eyes. I wanted to run, but I was frozen in fear.

"I'll ask again, and I expect an answer this time," He said in a mono tone voice. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"W-well," I studdered. "I-I'm n-n-not -w-with them b-because m-my father s-said that he w-would show me th-the kingdom."

"That is no excuse," The lion said once more in a mono tone voice.

With his eyes becoming slits, the lion picked his paw up, and swung towards me. His paw grazed the right side of me face and I screamed for my father.

"That won't do anything!" The lion angrliy roared, taking another swing at me.

With my right eye damaged for the moment, I wasn't able to move far. I kept my eye shut from the pain. Then his paw hit my side, sending me rolling onto the rocks. I was sure I was dead at that moment. Then I heard a voice. It... sounded like Dustclaw.

"Hey, come on, it's alright. We'll get ya somewhere safe," He quietly whispered into my ear. Weakly smiling, I fell out of the world of the waking. In my dream, I was in a really bright place. So bright I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw a beautiful tanned lioness walking towards me.

"Hello, Kayela." She calmly said to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. She rasied her paw, and I fell silent.

"These are the Light Lands, young cub. I have a very important mission for you." She said.

"Of course! Anything!" I said.

"I need you to lead your pride. To the Light Lands." The lioness said. "You are the only hope we have of returning home." Before I could understand what she meant, I woke up with Dustclaw looking at me with a worried look on his face. I looked around to see the entire pride looking at me.

"Are, are you aright?" Cloudheart asked. I nodded, and many sighs of relief were heard.

"My daughter," My father said quietly and slowly. "You have just met your uncle."

"I have an uncle?" I asked confused. He nodded.

"My only daughter is destined to rule over the Dark Landers and the Dark Lands. If she were to die or be killed, then our kingdom would have no successor." He said to all the lions.

"Other than me." The unknown lion from before said. "If she were no longer with those of us who are alive, then I would be the only one able to rule the lands after you my brother."

"You shall never rule these lands or this pride so long as I live here!" My father roared. The unknown lion who was apparently my uncle shrugged off the words of my father.

"Really, Rivertalon, I'm afraid of you. But we all know that sooner or later your cub will die, and I will become the king of the Dark Lands." My uncle said.

"Windwatcher, leave. You have been forbidden to return to the Night Rock. Why have you come back?" My mother said. With her eyes narrowed, my mother let out a fearsome growl. My ears were flattened against my head in fear of my uncle. Dustclaw sat by my side, looking unafraid of my uncle. Cloudheart might as well have been my brother! We were both afraid of Windwatcher.

"I have returned for one thing. I am going to take the Dark Lands by force!" He said. "Oh, and Darkfang. You are not as frightening as you think."

"I'll show you frightening!" My mother roared. She lunged at Windwatcher, knocking him down in mere seconds. I was amazed to say the least. They fought, with Mother winning in only a few minutes. Windwatcher was very bloody and bruised. And personally, I will not now or ever refer to him as my uncle. As far as I'm concerned, he's not a part of my bloodline.

"Get out of here, Windwatcher!" I boldly yelled at him. I was suprised at myself, a sudden urge to take control and drive the evil creature in front of me away. Windwatcher look curious, then angry. I became very frightened.

"How dare you. All you are, dearest niece, is a worthless, pathetic, ungreatful little cub!" Windwatcher said to me. He also said niece in a way that sounded like he hated to call me that. To give any blood relations to me. I growled at him.

"You don't deserve to be part of this pride, a part of these lands, or be king!" I yelled.

"Shut up you little runt!" He yelled before attacking me. Thankfully, Father and a few of the other lions stopped him and drove him out of Night Rock. I stared in awe at my father. He ran his own brother away! I never thought anything like that could happen.

"Father?" I timidly asked. He looked at me, a protective look on his face.

"Um, what would happen if Windwatcher ran us away from Night Rock? What would we do? Where would we go?" Cloudheart beat me to the questions.

"We can go to the Light Lands!" I said.

Everyone in the cave looked at me with strange expressions on their faces. "In my dream before I woke up, there was this lioness and she told me that she needed me to lead the pride to the Light Lands." I said.

"What did she look like?" Mother asked.

"Well, the place I was at was very bright, so I had to close my eyes the first time. When I opened them, I saw her. She was a beautiful tan lioness, way tanner than any of us! She wants me to lead us to the Light Lands! She said that I was our only hope of returning home."

Everyone looked at me. I felt nervous. "Are you sure you weren't just having another dream?" Cloudheart asked me. I nodded me head.

"I'm positive about this." I said. If they didn't believe me, then when we had to leave the Dark Lands I wouldn't lead them.

"Kayela, if you have to lead us I will gladly follow." Dustclaw said.

"Me too." Cloudheart said.

"Same here." Nighfeather proudly proclaimed.

"It's either this or nothing." Swifttail said. All of the other cubs agreed. Everyone else looked at us.

"Fine. If we are ever forced out of our lands, then you can lead us to the Light Lands, Kayela." My father said. I was so happy.

"Thanks, Dad." I said. I walked up to him and nuzzled my head into his fur. He out his paw around my smaller body and held me close to him. He purred deeply and lovingly.

"My daughter, if needed to, will lead us to our future!" He said loudly. Cheers sounded all around me. I felt like a true leader. That night I fell asleep at peace, and again I met with the tanned lioness.

"Hello again." She greeted me.

"May I please know your name?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"My name is Dawn. And I was the last of the original Light Landers. Our supply of food decreased after my birth. By the time I could hunt, all of the prey was gone. We traveled in search of a new home, passing a place called the Pride Lands. The Pride Lands were a resting spot for us, as it will be for you." She said.

"Dawn, thank you very much for the helpful information." I kindly said.

"You are very welcome." Dawn said. "Our ancestors have looked over the Light Lands for years now and have seen the prey have returned. It is now time for the Light Landers to return home." Dawn said. "I will guide you." After that I woke up. Dustclaw was laying next to me.

"Hey, Dustclaw." I tried to wake him up. He picked his head up and shook it.

"Yeah, Kayela?" He said groggily.

"I met with the lioness again." I said quickly.

"Good." Dustclaw said falling back asleep. The goof. He never did like to stay up too long if someone woke him up. I gently nuzzled him and whispered a quiet goodnight in his ear. I saw a faint smile on his lips, and he shifted as if to invite me to sleep next to him. I buried my head into his fur, inhaling, and falling asleep. When I woke up, I saw green eyes looking into mine. I yelped, and heard Dustclaw laugh at me.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." I said. He stopped laughing to give me a serious look.

"Sorry, but it's just so much fun to do that!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, your dad wants to see you." Dustclaw said. I nodded and followed him outside the cave. My father stood there looking at the light.

"It's beautiful, right?" He asked me when I sat next to him. I looked at him. "The light. It's beautiful." He said. I grasped what he meant and nodded.

"It really is." I whispered.

We just sat there for awhile, looking at the light. "I know how important this is to you." My father said. I looked up at him.

"She visited me again last night." I said. "She told me that she was the last of the original Light Landers. The reason they left was because the prey's number's had decreased. But the prey is back now. We should return to the Light Lands." I said. My father nodded. Then a thought hit me. Not about the Light Lands or how to get there, but about Dustclaw and my father.

They were alike. They had the same type of spark that could keep them going for days and days and never stop. I was wondering if Dustclaw would look like my father when he was an adult. If he would have the same thick black mane, the same loving affection to me.

My father took me out of my thoughts when he said, "We're going back to our place of origin." I nodded.

"Maybe it's for the best, Dad." I said.

"Maybe." He muttered. I walked away after that. I thought my father was worried about leaving his kingdom. The home him and his father and his grandfather and ancestors all ruled over. The home he wanted me to rule over, as well. I will admit, I wasn't completely sure about leaving, either. But in my heart, I knew I had to return us back to our homelands. Our true homelands.

* * *

Later that day, I was walking around Night Rock with Dustclaw by my side.

"I'm worried about leaving." I said. Dustclaw looked at me.

"About what?" He asked.

"About leaving. I'm not so sure we should leave." I admitted. Dustclaw smiled then nuzzled me.

"Calm down. Everything will be just fine!" He said happily. I smiled at him.

"You're one insane cub, Dustclaw." I giggled. Dustclaw gave me a big goofy smile.

"So what?" He asked. He made his steps longer while he continued to walk. "At least I'm having fun, right?" He asked. I nodded. I started to walk like him, for once enjoying myself since everything began.

"Hey, Kayela!" Cloudheart called over to me. I ran over to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I asked my momma about your uncle!" He said. I was shocked, but very interested in what he had to say.

"Go on." I urged him.

"She said that when she and all the other adults were cubs, your uncle was madly jealous of your father." He said. "He had tried to kill your father numerus times. When your father became king, Windwatcher tried one last time to kill him. But he failed when your mother had spotted him, and attacked. Rivertalon saw them and banished his brother from Night Rock, and made it clear that he was to never come back."

"I... never would have thought that." I said. "I... thank you for the information, Cloudheart."

He nodded. "Of course."

I walked away from him. I didn't really think about where I was going. "My own uncle. A possible murderer. And... I could be next!" I said to myself. Nightfeather came running towards me. "What is it, Nightfeather?" I asked her.

"Windwatcher." She panted out. "He, he's my father!"

"What?" I asked. Then I thought about it. It made sense for her to be my cousin if Windwatcher was my uncle and her father. "It's makes sense if you think about it."

"But my father is a terrible lion!" She yelled. "He tried to murder our king! And you! I don't care if he's my father, but I care when I know he's done all those things!"

Nightfeather's mother walked over and pulled her cub to her belly. "Calm down, my child." She said calmingly. "I did not know your father was trying to kill your uncle. If I knew, I never would have had mated with him."

"Alright, Mom." Nightfeather said. "I believe you."

I looked at them with pity. My own cousin. She probably feels stained by her father's past actions, and I can't do anything about it except watch with pity. I turned away, and walked back inside to the main cave. I saw my father sitting by himself and I ran over to him. "Father!" I joyously called at him. He turned, and smiled brightly.

"Hello, Kayela." He said warmly.

"Father, can we explore the rest of the kingdom today?" I asked. "Like you promised?"

"I think we shouldn't." He said. "We might leave as you said. But, I suppose that it wouldn't be of any harm if we did."

"Oh, thank you!" I happily said, burying my head into his fur. He gave a full hearted laugh and playfully pushed me to the ground. It felt good to lose some of the tension on our shoulders. We walked around for some time before some of the local jackels came up to us. I lightly whimpered and hid behind my father's paw.

"Jackels, what are you doing here!" Father roared at them.

"King Windwatcher wants to see that your pride leave the Dark Lands." One of them said.

"King what?" My father said.

"That piece of scum isn't even king material!" I said.

"Is that so, my dear niece?" Windwatcher said. I could see him, but I just knew he was hiding like the coward he truly is!

"Get out here, you coward!" I called. "Stop being a whimp! Show yourself!"

He walked out as graceful as a rat. He smirked at me and my father. I scowled best I could, and I knew my dad just wanted to rip his throat out.

"My, my, my." He said tautingly. "Look who's grown some bravery."

I growled. Sadly, it didn't sound threating, even to me. Windwatcher roared out a disgusting laugh.

"You cannot laugh at your future queen, brother." My father said. Windwatcher stopped laughing nad shrunk back some. "Even if we do leave the Dark Lands, they will still be our home. Weather or not it's under your rule, we will still live here. You cannot stop us from returning to our home."

Windwatcher snorted. "Rivertalon, I believe you are mistaken. I will rule these lands," He said. He then looked out over to where the light at the edge of the kingdom was. "And you will rule over nothing."

"What, are you going to try to kill your own brother again?" I asked. Windwatcher gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know about that, you mouse?" He asked me.

"My friends' familes!" I said. "And Nightfeather hates the very fact that you're her father! She wants nothing to even do with you!"

Windwatcher looked at me. "Then I also guess that Brownclaw, my loving mate, also wants nothing more to do with me?"

"That's right!" I said loudly. The jackels laughed like manics. I was so angry that I pounced on one without thinking. I tore at his ear until I could see and taste the blood. He tried to throw me on the ground but he just couldn't. Windwatcher tried to attack me, but I could hear and see my father roar and attack him.

"You leave my child alone!" He yelled out.

"Get off me, you brat!" The jackel yelled at me. I finally fell off. I looked at the jackel's face. It was bloody beyond belief. '_I did that?_' I thought to myself. "Ah! Look at what you did!"

"And I'm proud of it!" I yelled at him. "You deserved it!"

"Little runt." The other jackals said.

"What are you waiting for?" Windwatcher yelled at them. "Attack her! Kill her! Don't let her live!"

"Kayela! Run!" My father screamed at me. I stood my ground instead. One jackal attacked me and I pinned him to the ground. He growled and slashed at me, but I avoided each one. I pounced my paws and claws into his face until he threw me off and ran to the other injured jackal.

"Bring it, puppy!" I said to the last one. He attacked, but instead of trying to pin me down, he picked me up and threw me into the air. I landed with a hard thud. My head throbbed with pain, but I managed to attack him when he tried again. I dug my claws deeply into his face. He tossed his head from side to side, but I stayed on until my father pulled me off. We stopped when we were sure that we had left behind Windwatcher and the jackals.

"Kayela, why didn't you run?" He asked me after he set me down on a rock.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"This isn't like you." He said lightly. I looked up at him. He had a kind and light smile on his face. I smiled back, and giggled a small bit. "Come now. You must sleep. I will annouce to everyone that we shall begin our journey tomorrow."

"Tommorrow?" I asked.

"If you can attack a jackal at this age, then you can lead us to our place of origin," He said. I beamed up at him.

When we returned home, my father said we would leave tommorrow.

"But King Rivertalon!" One of the lionesses said. "What about the only home we've known since we were cubs?"

"They shall fall to my brother," He said. "If he wants to know what it is like to rule a kingdom, then let him. The Dark Lands shall crumble around him, and he shall beg for forgiveness."

"We shouldn't grant him it then!" Another lioness roared. A chorus of agreeing roars sounded up all around me. I shrunk back a little, before standing proud again.

"The Light Lands are where we belong!" I said loudly. "If the Dark Lands are to fall under his reign, then so be it!"

Another chorus of cheers. I felt proud. "Tomorrow shall mark a new day in history," My father said. "For the Light Landers!"

We all roared and cheered. Father said we would wake up before the sun rose to begin our journey.

"Windwatcher," My father roared out over the Dark Lands. Not too long later, Windwatcher arrived, with his jackels behind him.

"Well well well," He said smuggly. "If it isn't my big brother. Called to say you give me my kingdom?"

"Yes," My father said proudly. "We shall begin our journey to the Light Lands shortly. If you wish to take control, then so be it." My father turned his back on Windwatcher. He gently nudged me up against my mother. He led us up to the farthest edge of the kingdom he could. He softly told me to led us to our true home. To our origin.

"To the light," I said. "And we shall be at the Light Lands." So many of the lionesses roared and cheered me on. The cubs all cheered me on, too. It felt so great. Is this what it felt like to be looked up to? To be respected? To be a leader?

I started off towards the light, going slowly at first, but picking up speed once my eyes had gotten used to seeing the light. I began to run. Dustclaw was at my side, and at my other was Nightfeather. Behind Dustclaw was Cloudheart. Behind Nightfeather was another lioness cub, Shadowjaw. I picked up speed. It felt like my paws were off the ground, and I was running on the air.

We were begining a new life. Soon, we would be what we truly are. Light Landers. But the path was blocked by several large shadows...

* * *

I think I might use cliffhangers a litte too much. But who cares! I finally updated! Woohoo! Yeah! Ahem. Sorry about that. Please review if you want.


End file.
